Sword Legends: Kirby's Legacy
by Ryu Warrior
Summary: Kirby's world gets destroyed and now its up to him to find a new home...and arrives at Earth! He becomes friends with three people whom he've never seen before. Do they have a common goal?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Please note that the human characters belong to me. Please do not do anything bad to them. I've worked so hard to create, draw and do the whole 9 yards with them. Kirby, on the other hand, is the focus of the story. Any Kirby characters shown in this story will be used. So R&R and as a final remark . . . POYO!  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
"Concentrate . . . "  
  
Ryu stares at the target he is about to slash with his sword. It appears to be standing there . . . He lifts up his sword and closes his eyes . . .   
  
"HIIIIIYA!"  
  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!  
  
Nine thin slices of tomato separated from the whole. Ryu then placed them on a frying pan.  
  
"Heh, nicely done!"  
  
"Hey, Ryu!" Said a voice from outside the kitchen.  
  
"What now, Petro!?"  
  
"I'm hungry! Can you hurry up please!?"  
  
"Pipe down! Do something worthwhile or somethin'!"  
  
"Like what!?"  
  
"Oh..uh . . . I dunno! Go outside or something and do your communication with your girl."  
  
"Goddess!"  
  
"Whatever, and tell Rena that lunch will be ready in ten minutes!"  
  
"Wow, ten minutes? That's the time I need . . . "  
  
Ryu hears the footsteps of his best friend, Petro, leaving the area. Ryu gave a heavy sigh, "What a complainer."  
  
Petro leaves the inn that they're staying in and approached the high plains of Yulana. He didn't bother telling Rena about lunch. Winds start to blow effortlessly as his shirt circulates the wind. He then takes his Moolana staff and jams it to the ground, causing his wristband to glow. Petro then mutters a phase as he closed his eyes and waves to the air. Then the winds got stronger and stronger and soon formed a mini tornado. It then engulfed Petro and he found himself twirling around for ten seconds. Then, it stopped . . .   
  
Petro opens his eyes and sees that he was in a pitched black area. Then a voice echoed.  
  
"Petro? Is that you?"  
  
A little flash of light occurred and grew bigger. The flash then formed into a crescent moon. A beautiful woman with purple drapes all around her soon came out of the shape. Her presence brings purple light in the area.  
  
"Hiya, Ohanami-sama."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, nuthin', I just thought I'd stop by while my friend is making lunch."  
  
"Really? I saw you with your friend a couple of times. He's kind of cute."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Silence crept over them for thirty seconds.  
  
"So, Petro . . . "  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"How are you-"  
  
Suddenly everything soon turned black and Petro found himself being sucked up in the winds again. Someone has broken his concentration! Petro soon opened his eyes in reality and felt glowing dust on his hands. "What da-?" Then out of nowhere, a huge shadow flies over Petro's head, causing him to fly forward and collide to the ground . . .   
  
BOOM!  
  
Petro soon regained consciousness and got up quickly to what might have caused him to fall forward.  
  
"OKAY! WHAT GIVES!?"  
  
He took his staff from the ground and ran toward a burning flame. As he arrived, he was amazed to what he saw . . .   
  
It was a glowing star!  
  
Curious, Petro approached that glowing star. The glowing then subsided and some type of engine cooled down. He was totally shocked for what he is seeing. It's as big as he was! Then the middle of the star opens and mist escaped the contraption. A shadow beneath the mist soon appeared. Petro gripped his staff. "What in the world is THAT!?"  
  
Exactly. What in the world WAS that? 


	2. Rude Awakening

Chapter 2: Rude Awakening  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Petro moves closer to the mist. The shadow seems to get larger. It was a shape of a ball with four different bumps on the edge. Then the ball jumped on Petro!  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Petro jumped back from the mist and closed his eyes. Moments later, he opened his eyes and saw a pink ball right in front of him.  
  
"POYO!"  
  
The pink figure soon created the cutest smile you've ever seen.  
  
"Hiya, human!"  
  
"Uh, hiya?"  
  
"Da names Kirby, wat's urs?"  
  
"......"  
  
Petro thought about it for a while and thought that this creature can't be trusted. He's talking to him for heaven's sake!  
  
"...uh . . . um."  
  
"'Uhum'? That's a weird name for a human! Uhum! Hiya, Uhum!"  
  
"What!? What are you talking about!?"  
  
Kirby got confused and gave that skeptical look, "Yourrrrrrrrrrrr name isn't 'Uhum' isn't it?"  
  
"No! I do have a name! It's Petro!" He's not liking this one bit!  
  
"Oh! Why didn't you say so!? Hiya, Petri!"  
  
"It's Petro! Pe-to-rrrrro!" He over exaggerated when he rolled his 'r'"  
  
"Fascinating! You Mexican?"  
  
Ryu and a hot chick exited the inn with surprise. Ryu was still in his apron, but he's fully equipped.  
  
"Where did that explosion come from?" said the girl.  
  
"I dunno, Rena." He takes out his sword and sees the smoke, "Over there!" Ryu and Rena ran toward the explosion, only to see Petro, a huge yellow star and a pink ball. Rena's eyes started to shine as she saw the pink figure and ran toward it, "Awwww, you're so KYUUUUUUTE!" She picked up the pink figure and hugged it.  
  
"Poyo?"  
  
"And you have some type of language too! Are you a Pokemon?"  
  
"POYO! POYO!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He said, 'no, girl, I don't fit in that category." Petro said in an angry voice.  
  
Rena soon dropped the figure and turned around, "What did you say!?"  
  
"Hey! That's what he said!"  
  
"I outta teach you a lesson, little boy!"  
  
"Wait, wait a minute!" Ryu said as he butts in, he then puts his sword away slowly, "You can understand that pink . . . ball?"  
  
"POYO, POYO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said that his name is Kirby."  
  
Ryu and Rena stood in silence as the never-been-before angry Petro gazed at the ball known as a "Kirby."  
  
Kirby approached Petro, "Hey! How come they don't understand me?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Why don't you tell them what I'm saying and give me some response, 'aight?"  
  
"What are you kidding me!?"  
  
"Petro!"  
  
"What, Ryu!?"  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Hey, it's not my problem, if it talks, it talks."  
  
Rena approached Kirby, "I love the way you talk, little guy, 'poyo poyo'!"  
  
Kirby gave another cute smile and opened his mouth so wide, that it was too cute and unbearable for Rena. So she squealed and hugged him really tight. She then made a cute sound as she hugged him. Petro thought this should be in a child's show. "Stop it, Rena!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kirby jumped out of Rena's arms and approached Petro, "So what am I saying?"  
  
"You're saying, 'Poyo.'"  
  
"'Poyo'!? Who would wanna make a stupid sound like that?"  
  
"....You."  
  
Kirby hesitated for a while, "That's odd, none of the people in my world say that when I talk, are you some kind of special person?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Okay, Petro!" Ryu is starting to get impatient.  
  
"What now, Ryu?"  
  
"We have no clue of what you're saying to . . . 'Kirby'."  
  
"I can hear him just fine, he can speak English, for your information."  
  
"English?" Rena tilted her head to the right a little, "it's more like a 'Poyo' language to me."  
  
"...Not to me."  
  
"Stop, stop for a sec." Ryu had everybody's attention. "Why don't we go back to the tavern and settle this inside, we might be watched, you know."  
  
"You're right, especially the Gormatrons are currently on hunt." Petro said.  
  
"Gormatron? Whats a Gormatron?"  
  
Ryu and Rena blinked and looked at the pink figure as Petro kneeled beside him.  
  
"A Gormatron is a green-like ogre that destroy anything it sees, you hear?"  
  
Kirby then jumped in fright and hopped on Rena's back, hiding his face. Petro scoffed.  
  
"Kirby! What are you scared about!?"  
  
"Kirby's scared? Oh, you poor little thing!" Rena grabbed Kirby and hugged him, "Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"Poyo . . . "  
  
"Its getting dark now, we outta go inside."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Poyo!/Wait!"  
  
The three people stopped. Kirby jumped off Rena's arms again and approached the star. He then hesitates for a moment and opens his mouth. Gusting winds starts to enter his mouth. "What in the world is he doing!?" Ryu said.  
  
"How the heck should I know!?" Petro yelled.  
  
The winds then started to pull the star into Kirby's mouth and with all his might, he managed to bring is so-called "Star" into his mouth. Ryu, Rena and Petro gazed in awe, "Incredible!"  
  
"I've never seen anything like that!"  
  
"It's so powerful!"  
  
Kirby now assumed a shape of a distorted star. Then he begins to swallow it!  
  
"What's he doing!?"  
  
"He's going to choke!"  
  
"Looks constipated to me."  
  
The star-shaped Kirby began losing it's "star-legs" and in one minute, Kirby digested the whole star. All except for Petro applauded.  
  
"That's wonderful, Kirby!"  
  
"You're stronger then you look, Kirby!"  
  
"Poyo!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, big deal . . . "  
  
(Oh! I forgot to tell you their ages! Ryu is 16, Petro is also 16 and Rena is 15. I have no idea how old Kirby is, though . . . ) 


	3. Utter Punishment

Chapter 3: Utter Punishment  
  
Ryu, Rena, and Petro walked back to the inn with Kirby. They entered their room and began to sit in the dining room. A burning smell fills the area.  
  
"Oh no! My cooking!"  
  
Ryu quickly ran toward the kitchen and closed the door. Rena and Petro looked at each other with difficulty as they heard Ryu yell, "Damn! Now it's all ruined!"  
  
"Poyo?"  
  
Petro scoffed again and said, "poyo poyo poyo!?"  
  
"Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby said with emotion.  
  
Petro got angry "POYO!? Poyo!"  
  
Rena turned blank. She had no idea what they were talking about! "Petro!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"What are you saying!? I'm surprised you can understand Kirby!"  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well . . . you see . . . " She couldn't think of anything worth describing. "I don't know, say 'Hello.' to him."  
  
Petro raised his right eyebrow, "Ooooooookeeay." He turned to Kirby, "Poyo."  
  
"Poyo."  
  
Rena couldn't believe it. She must be hearing things . . . "Okay say, 'How are you?'."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Shut up and say it to Kirby!"  
  
"OKAY!" He turned to Kirby again, "Poyo poyo poyo!?"  
  
"Poyo!"  
  
Rena was confused, she could of sworn she saw Petro's lips say, "How are you?" but it came up something different.  
  
"Wait stop. Say that to me." She said  
  
"How are you?" Petro still had his right eyebrow up.  
  
"Now say that to Kirby."  
  
"How are you?" Petro addressed to Kirby.  
  
"I'm fine, you don't have to repeat yourself, Petro." Kirby said.  
  
At that moment, Rena froze. Petro looked back and saw the petrified Rena, looking beautiful as he'd imagined the first time she joined him along with Ryu. Perhaps the only reason why she joined them because she likes Ryu. (Kind of a weird love triangle if you think about it. You know, Rena likes Ryu, but Ryu doesn't wanna get closer, and Petro like Rena, but Rena thought he was just plain nuts. But I'm getting off the subject!) Petro waved his hands at Rena's face, she blinked and changed her chair more distant from Petro.  
  
"St-stay away from me!"  
  
"Hm? What for?"  
  
"You have something . . . special. And it's scaring the heck outta me!"  
  
"Why? Just because I can talk to Kirby, doesn't mean I'm 'special' am I? I'm talking to you, right?"  
  
"But you speak of what you call, 'English'. Kirby is another story. You speak of what you call, 'Poyolish!'"  
  
"How can I understand something I don't understand?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'm starting to think that this cute little thing is an alien!"  
  
"Alien!? Who do you think you are!?" Kirby pounced at Rena with his little body and tries to punch her chest. Rena stood there, not doing anything. Petro suddenly got interested. Kirby is punching Rena's chest like a punching bag! One feeble punch after another, it jiggles around and around at the point of impact. (I find this very funny.) Rena soon realized what Petro was doing and built rage. Petro saw that and stopped smiling.  
  
"Opps."  
  
Rena stood up, causing Petro to jump up, and Kirby to fall down. She lifted her left leg back so far that it touched her butt. Then her leg flew forward and her feet landed on Petro's face. He then flew out of the dining room and banged against the front door. The front door crashed and fell to the ground, bring saw dust all around the area. Petro open his eyes and groaned as he felt the foot mark that Rena placed on his face. A huge thud after another approaches Petro, it was Rena. "That'll teach you a lesson for looking at me like that!" But Petro wasn't interested in that anymore, Rena was completely over Petro and he could see something else worth watching. It was under her skirt!  
  
"Uh oh . . . "  
  
Rena realized her mistake and grabbed Petro's shirt, lifting him up.  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry Rena, I couldn't help it!"  
  
"Oh you enjoyed it, didn't you!?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, ENJOY THIS!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Kirby peeked from the dining room and saw Rena beating up Petro. He made groaning noises for every hit she connected. A sound came from the kitchen, it was Ryu finishing up on his cooking. "Dinner will be ready in tw-- Where is everyone?" He then sees the Kirby looking at something across the room. Ryu took off his apron and walked toward Kirby, "Hey little buddy, whaddya looking at?"  
  
"Poyo." Kirby pointed at the other side of the living room. Ryu peeked out and saw Rena punching Petro to the ground. "Hey, hey! Stop!"  
  
"Huh?" Rena saw Ryu and quickly stood up. She fixed her bangs and said, "Uh, hi there! Is the food ready?"  
  
Ryu looked at the overworked Rena, the beaten up Petro and the hole on the wall.  
  
"In two minutes."  
  
"Great!" She hugged Ryu and went to the dining room. "I'll get everything ready, then!"  
  
"Poyo?"  
  
"You too, Kirby! I don't care if you're an alien. But I'm sure you'll understand!"  
  
"Poyo poyo . . . "  
  
Ryu looked back to the disastrous scene and kneeled to the swelled up Petro.  
  
"You gotta stop sexually harassing her, Petro."  
  
Petro groaned, "Why don't YOU tell her that?"  
  
(Yikes! I really never mentioned some deep info on our three friends! Guess I have to explain it in the next chapter if I'm not that busy or anything . . . ) 


	4. Nighty Night

Chapter 4: Nighty-night  
  
"You want me to do, WHAT!?"  
  
Petro despised to the idea Ryu and Rena had.  
  
"No, no, you're not letting me do it!"  
  
"Com'on!" Ryu said, "what's the worse it can do?"  
  
"Sleeping with Kirby? Nope! Not here!"  
  
"Poyo?"  
  
Petro looked at the pink puffball and the puffball smiled. Petro scoffed.  
  
"Look, why don't Rena sleep with him? She likes him."  
  
"No can do, Petro." Rena said with confidence.  
  
"What!? Why not!?"  
  
"You see, it's called 'communication.' And you seem to be the only person among the two of us that can understand what this little poyo is talking about."  
  
"Grrrr . . . why do I have to do this?" Petro hissed.  
  
That night, when everybody cleaned the whole room, they soon prepared to go to sleep. Ryu was sorting out the weapons that he's going to bring with him on his back for the next day. Rena made the sheets ready for each bed, including an extra pillow on Petro's bed. Petro is . . . where IS Petro? Petro?  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Oh there you are! What are you doing in the bathroom?  
  
"Buzz off narrator, I'm staying here."  
  
You're actually going to sleep there?  
  
"To keep Kirby away from me."  
  
If you don't, Kirby will get the bed to himself!  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Com'on Petro, get out of that place and apologize.  
  
"You're pushing it!"  
  
Pushing what?  
  
"Just shut up and get with the story . . . "  
  
Fine, whatever you say...  
  
Rena approached Petro's bed, only to see Kirby trying to find himself around the blankets. She smiled and uncovered the covers. Kirby looked around and found Rena looking at him, he gave an embarrassing smile. "You know, you remind me of a little baby."  
  
"Poyo."  
  
"Even though I can't understand you, I know there's something in you that allow us to talk with you."  
  
"Poyo, poyo."  
  
"Heh, if I could only know what you're saying, things wouldn't be as crazy as it should be."  
  
"Poyo."  
  
"Anyway," Rena sat at Petro's bed, grabbed Kirby and hugged him, "I'm sorry that I called you an alien, even if you really are."  
  
Kirby looked up at Rena, "Poyo . . . "  
  
"If I can understand you, I can really find out who you really are . . . "  
  
"Poyo, poyo."  
  
Rena smiled and squeezed Kirby, "I love you, little Kirby."  
  
Kirby's cute little eyes started to shine and saw that Rena has formed tears in her eyes. Kirby then approached Rena's face and kissed her in the cheek. Rena suddenly feels an aura circulating all over her body. She has realized that his feelings for her were real. Rena giggled and wiped her tears. "Oh Kirby, you're so sweet...I wish you were my-"  
  
SLAM! Petro has finally exited the bathroom and saw Rena and Kirby on his bed.  
  
"Hiya, Petro!" Kirby said.  
  
"Oh, God . . . " Petro turned around and stopped. He walked toward his bed and grabbed his staff that lied next to Rena. Then walked back to the bathroom. SLAM!  
  
"Petro! Would you stop making that noise!?" Ryu yelled.  
  
No response. Ryu scoffed and shook his head of disagreement as he continued his weapon inventory. Rena dropped Kirby on Petro's bed and kissed him. "Good night, Kirby."  
  
"Poyo!"  
  
"Sweet dreams . . . "  
  
The clock struck midnight. Ryu fell asleep while still checking his weapons, Petro snored in the bathroom with his staff on his side, Rena slept peacefully on her bed, but Kirby was rustling around in Petro's bed. Kirby groaned and started to sweat, then a vision appeared over Kirby . . .   
  
"Kirby! Kirby!"  
  
"What is it, Meta-Knight?"  
  
"We have spotted a huge meteor storm five hours ago! We have to evacuate!"  
  
"What!? Can you handle that, yourself?"  
  
"No can do, Kirby, I've just been notified. If Waddle Dee told me before, I would have stopped it."  
  
"How can we escape? We don't have enough Warpstars to send everybody out!"  
  
"King Dedede is taking care of that, he's making his servants manufacture as much Warpstars as possible."  
  
"What!? Only that many people!? We don't have enough people to make more! I'll help them!"  
  
"No! You mustn't! You have to board the Mother Star now! All of the warpstars are being sent there."  
  
"It's not big enough for everybody!"  
  
"That's why we got five of them."  
  
"Five!? In that kind of time?"  
  
"Yes, we created replicas of it and everyone already boarded."  
  
"Right, let's go."  
  
Kirby now visions five huge ships. He and Meta-Knight dashed to the evac area. Only four of the ships were all full of people and the last of the citizens are ready to board. Kirby sees King Dedede in great panic as he strangles his special advisor, Escargoon. "Do something, you fool!"  
  
"We're doing the best we can, sire!"  
  
"I guess we have that ship to ourselves, huh?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Why do you guess? It's decided! We shall take the fifth ship while everyone crowds in the other four! Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Sire! But what about Kirby and Meta-Knight!?"  
  
"Heh? Leave them."  
  
"But, si-"  
  
King Dedede grabbs Escargoon's neck again and begins choking him. "You dare question ME!?"  
  
"N-No your Majesty!"  
  
"I thought so, now go!"  
  
Kirby was shocked at the conversation he and Meta-Knight just heard. "Poyo! We gotta get in that ship!"  
  
"If we don't board, we'll burn!"  
  
Kirby found an abandoned Warpstar and began driving it. Meta-Knight turned it's cape into wings and caught up to Kirby. As Kirby approached the fifth Ship, he sees of what is left of Dreamland. Deserted, empty, nothing . . .   
  
"We must hurry, Kirby!"  
  
Both he and Meta-Knight sees the door of the ship closing slowly.  
  
"Sire!" Escargoon yelled.  
  
"What now, fool?!" King Dedede said.  
  
"Kirby and Meta-Knight has arrived!"  
  
"Open the doors, now!"  
  
"Yes, sire!" Escargoon entered the control room and pulled the door lever. Unfortunately for him, the lever broke! "...Opps..."  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kirby yelled.  
  
"Fool! Why haven't you opened them yet!" Dedede yelled.  
  
"Sire . . . it's it's jammed."  
  
"We're not gonna make it!" Meta-Knight yelled, "Those fools!"  
  
The blast doors finally shut tight as Kirby stopped and ran toward the ship. He bangs the door, "Hey! Open this door! Open this door!"  
  
Then a PA appeared on the door, it was the voice of Dedede, "Sorry, Kirby, no can do."  
  
"But why?" Kirby frowned.  
  
"The doors are jammed, we're going to give you another ship!"  
  
A slight hesitation.  
  
"Fool! Open the latch to the Comet Star!"  
  
Kirby heard a "yes, sire" in the background.  
  
"Kirby, look!" Meta-Knight looks up and sees red balls growing larger in the sky. The four ships became airborne at last and left at an instant.  
  
"The meteors!" The atmosphere starts to raise its temperature.  
  
THUD!  
  
A large yellowish-green warpstar popped out of the ship. "Use this!" Dedede said, "Ciao, for now!"  
  
The ship became airborne like the others and zoomed at the speed of light.  
  
"Com'on Kirby!" Meta-Knight opened the latch of the Comet Star and ran to Kirby. He picked him up and started running back to the ship. It was too late . . . huge meteors started to destroy of what was before Dreamland, "No . . . " Kirby hissed.  
  
Meta-Knight ran as fast as he could then a small meteor collided behind him. He tripped and dropped Kirby right next to the ship. His foot was trapped on a huge pile of concrete and he lost his sword. "Go, Kirby!"  
  
"Meta-Knight! I'm not leaving without you!"  
  
"Leave now! Or die!"  
  
"Meta-" Kirby sees the fallen Meta-Knight as blazes of fire surrounded him, which interuppted to what he was saying. As soon as he started to leave the latched doors, it closed! "NOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby, wake up!" it was a voice of a girl.  
  
Kirby finally opened his eyes and saw Rena looking at him. "Kirby are you okay?"  
  
"Po-poyo?"  
  
"You had a nightmare, Kirby. I'll give you something to drink." When Kirby heard of the word, "nightmare," Kirby shuddered and hid in the covers while making wincing noises.  
  
"Kirby! It's alright! Nothing is going to scare you now!"  
  
Kirby then stopped and showed himself outside the blanket. Rena grabbed him like a baby and walked to the kitchen. She placed Kirby on top of the counter as she opened the refrigerator. When the light flashed on her, Kirby was overwhelmed of what he saw. She was wearing red lingerie! She bended down so low that Kirby got kinky and turned to see the view. He was amazed of what he saw, he never saw anything like it! (If you're wondering what Kirby is seeing, he's looking at Rena's butt (*-*)) She then turned back and took out a carton of milk. She pulled a glass from the cabinet and poured the milk on the glass. She handed the glass to Kirby and said, "Okay drink up!" Kirby took the glass and studied it. White, kind of thick, liquid. He then drinks the milk right off the glass. As he finished, a white mark on top of his mouth appeared.  
  
"Hey, slow down, buddy. You're in no rush."  
  
"Poyo."  
  
Then Rena did what she thought she'll never do, she approached Kirby and licked off the white mark out of Kirby's mouth! Kirby started to blush. Her breath smelled wonderful, as if she applied mint into her mouth. "Okay all clean!" Rena grabs the glass and places it in the sink. She carries Kirby again and places him on Petro's bed. All tucked up and comfortable, Rena kissed Kirby's cheek again, "If you have a nightmare again, you can sleep with me. Okay?"  
  
"Poyo."  
  
"Good night."  
  
(Heya! What a concept! If you feel that this part of the story was kind of . . . wrong, don't be surprised. My friends talk about that all the time and I got used to it. But please don't flame me for that!) 


	5. Interlude Character Introductions

(Note: This is an information chapter about the human characters I've created. Unless you don't really care about them, you should read this. It will include their background information about them and how they became to be. But I'm sure that this "information " would "inform" you next time!)  
  
Interlude: The Characters  
  
Ryu Warrior: Hiya!  
  
Kirby: Hiya!  
  
RW: So how's your adventure so far?  
  
Kirby: Um . . . okay I guess.  
  
RW: Are you sure you're willing to starting your adventure with three anonymous people?  
  
Kirby: Poyo?  
  
RW: I mean, do you really know them that well?  
  
Kirby: Uh . . . no . . .  
  
RW: Good gracious! They could be murderers for all I know!  
  
Kirby: Murderers!? Two boys and a girl? I dun think so . . .  
  
RW: Well that's where I step in!  
  
Kirby: ? What are YOU going to do?  
  
RW: Me? Well! Thought you never asked! I'm going to give you information on the people you're staying with!  
  
Kirby: Ryu, Petro and . . . Rena?  
  
RW: Yup!  
  
Kirby: But your name is Ryu, why are you talking to me?  
  
RW: ... Because I'm a way different person than the other boy in the story, I'm 17, he's 16. I'm realistic, his an anime character, you dig?  
  
Kirby: Ohhhh . . .  
  
RW: So without further ado . . .  
  
Kirby: Wait! Are you sure that this want set up a year ago?  
  
RW: WHAT!? What are you talking about?  
  
Kirby: You said that your 17 and he's 16, right?  
  
RW: Yeah . . . ?  
  
Kirby: So that must mean that this story took place a year ago!  
  
RW: What are you talking about? I just pulled you out of your bed at three o'clock in the morning! Ryu is still drooling all over his swords when I carried you here!  
  
Kirby: Still . . .  
  
RW: Anyways, people, you're probably stumped because of the lack of information on the background of Ryu (not me), Rena and Petro. So this interlude is focusing on this subject. That way, you can continue this story without pondering so much!  
  
Kirby: Why didn't you do this earlier?  
  
RW: Quiet, puffball! Does it hurt to forget a little bit?  
  
Kirby: I'm telling you, guys, RW is such a rip-off in times like this . . .  
  
RW: ? I'm the one that added you in my story, so stop complaining! Or else I'll tell Petro and Ryu about Rena last night . . . they can start a conspiracy on you!  
  
Kirby: POYO! Don't tell them!  
  
RW: I'm about to wake them up . . .  
  
Kirby: No!!!  
  
RW: What?  
  
Kirby: NO!!!  
  
RW: Huh?  
  
Kirby: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
RW: ...................................What's wrong with you, Kirby?  
  
Kirby: Eh!? Don't tell them about Rena!  
  
RW: That's was cute.  
  
Kirby: Please don't tell them, PLEEEEEEESE!?  
  
RW: ...Fine then, I won't . . . not until you do something for me!  
  
Kirby: Anything! I'll do anything, Poyo!  
  
RW: I want you to . . .  
  
Kirby: ............yes?  
  
RW: ............Get 3 dozens of donuts in your mouth and shut up!  
  
Kirby: poyo . . .  
  
-----  
  
1st Character: Ryu Mieru (For those who can't pronounce his name correctly, its Ri-yu-u, not Rai-yu. Roll the r.)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Born: June 22, 1987, Kanto Region, Japan  
  
Weapon: Sword  
  
Hair color: Brown  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Likes: Sword maintenance  
  
Dislikes: Seducing  
  
Important factors: His family/traditions  
  
Appearance: He wears a long, red strip of cloth on his forehead to keep his hair from falling down to obstruct his view. He has a red shirt that serves as a collar and an extension that stops at his elbows, he wears a green shirt over it but his collar is longer, making room for his red collar. His green shirt is so long that it goes down to his knees. He has red wristbands on each on his hands. His belt is used to hold his sword, as well as his shirt. He wears baggy blue shorts and wears sneakers. Heh, dressing to save the world, huh?  
  
Background: Ryu was a boy who lived just outside the borders of his hometown village. He lived under a strict warrior code of conduct until he turned ten. His father was a veteran sword warrior and his older brother, Xander, was currently enlisted in an army of sword warriors. His mother was usually Ryu's method of relaxation because she fed him, comforted him, and said the right words that Ryu wanted to hear. His father was strict, responsible, and wise, while his brother was carefree, laidback and always happy. Under this code of conduct, Ryu was not allowed to play, make friends or stay up all night. He must do at least two hours of hard meditation and a little course of PT everyday. Ryu first handled a sword when he was three years old and learned how heavy it was. He also learned many techniques from his dad, and some neat tricks that thought would never be possible. Still though, he was usually kept under captivity for a long time. Having to be alone so much, he felt that no one in the world knew him . . . Fortunately, his brother was there to comfort him other than his mother. He told him to keep on trying and said that he experienced this before. But the only thing is, Xander only had his mom to comfort him. Although Ryu hated the way his father trained him, he respected and loved him the same. He knows that what he's doing is great but, wouldn't he have time to be a kid?  
  
When Ryu turned ten, his dad gave him his freedom under certain conditions, he cannot be told that he's a sword warrior and he mustn't be a troublemaker. Gaining his freedom, Ryu made a lot of friends and for the first time in his life, he met his girlfriend, Sakura. (Now you can wonder why Ryu is not too thrilled over Rena.) It was a great life after ten years of hard labor. But it wouldn't last for long . . .  
  
Five years later, an invasion raided his village. Many lives were lost, all of Ryu's friends died, including his father and his brother, who was fighting off an incredible force. Ryu also found out that his girlfriend was missing in action. (Once again, you can wonder why Ryu is not too thrilled over Rena.) One third of the village population survived the raid. Houses were destroyed, businesses were ruined and friends and families were lost. Ryu vowed to this day that he would find the people behind this evil and avenge the deaths of the many people he held dear. If it wasn't for his father's training, Ryu wouldn't had began this adventure in the first place. But there was something more than just revenge, but to unravel a secret that might change the world forever . . .  
  
2nd Character: Petro Faido (Real Name: Jun Aragones)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Born: July 6, 1877, Moolana, Lumina (This is a distant planet that takes 21 earth years to make one revolution. Growth is slower in his world.)  
  
Weapon: Staff  
  
Hair color: Black  
  
Eye color: Purple  
  
Likes: Chasing birds  
  
Dislikes: Bad hair days!  
  
Important factors: The Goddess of the Moon  
  
Appearance: He has natural black hair that covers him all over the place, he wears a simple purple XL shirt, a pair of semi-baggy pants with a belt, and a pair of shoes. His armband can be found in his left arm.  
  
Background: Petro, previously called Jun, lived in a planet where nobody on Earth knew. The people in Lumina didn't know any better. Lumina was just like Earth, but it was shaped as a crescent, had better sunlight and the earth on the ground is always glowing. A day lasts 60 hours. (Don't you wish you had that kind of time?) Jun's life was focused on only one thing and will always be that one thing: birds. He's smart, funny, and always happy. There are rare times when he's mad (like the story I'm telling y'all) When he was a little boy, his mother taught him how to read. Her teachings were so advanced, he could easily ace an English test (try asking HIM to do your Language Arts homework!) One day while the little Jun scrolled through the library, he found something that appealed him. "The History of the Kikyo Birds and others: The Complete Edition." This book turned out to be his favorite book in the moon (can't say world, he's from another planet!)  
  
Jun lived in a monarchy region. Where the king was the above the law and he could do whatever he wished. He had no wife or a son, but better yet, he was gentle, easy-going and rarely hot-tempered. According to the mythril mythology of Lumina, birds used to rule the land and brought wealth, prosperity, and happiness to those who catch them. The highest of them all were the Kikyo birds. Tall, sturdy, and shimmering with gold, these birds appear rarely in Lumina. The king was rumored to catch such a bird when he was a young lad. That's why he was proclaimed perhaps. Strangely enough, Jun hates the king.  
  
Having full knowledge of his favorite book, Jun sets out to find as many birds he can get. Learning their movements and studying their habitats. But birds were also known for their fowl voice and their sense of escape. And capturing them was no easy task (you think?) People were so annoyed by the many bird calls that Jun was taken away and sent to the king for so many times. He hated this "no bird chasing" law so much that he decided to change his name to "Petro" so nobody could know who "Petro" really was.  
  
Some years after, Petro finally caught the ever beautiful Kikyo bird. He felt so proud of himself, but the bird wasn't happy. Apparently, this bird was one of a kind. The bird was actually a beautiful woman named Ohanami (which means "moon watching" in Japanese) that changed to a bird to protect herself from being found because her husband and her children died in a criminal scene. She was the primary target in her part of the planet because she possessed moon powers. So she was tired of running and gave all of her powers to Petro. She even gave him her staff and her armband that once used to cast magic, and still does. She was two-hundred years old when Petro caught her. (Kinda old for a beautiful woman, I'd say!)  
  
Petro was finally 16 until he was caught again. But since he was still underage, many people resented to a death penalty, although the king highly considered it. They thought of a lesser punishment, to make him learn a lesson. So the people of Moolana decided to set him on exile to a different planet. A planet that nobody knows and never to he heard again. The closest planet happened to be some nowhere place called Earth. Everyone thought that Earth was everyone thought on Earth about Mars. (That means Moolana citizens think that Earth had aliens that lurked all over the place and oxygen was scarce . . . just like Mars.) Petro was hereby banned from Moolana forever. (Kinda broke his mama's heart too.) His mode of transportation was a huge slingshot. (Whoa!) And flew away from the place where he can never disturb again . . . When he arrived the so-called new planet, he met an astonishing sword warrior known by the name of Ryu. Petro was kind of surprised because he'd never thought a human would stay in such a planet. But to Petro, Earth was paradise. The reason? Birds galore! (Especially during the daytime.)  
  
Petro, for some reason, has the ability to understand voices that comes from different creatures, and among the creatures is no other than Kirby. In fact, Petro is the ONLY person in the group that can understand what Kirby is saying (So if Kirby talks and speaks in English, its being said through the ears of Petro, and ONLY Petro. But if Kirby talks and says, "Poyo," its being said through the ears of other people. You're an exception, because you're reading the story!)  
  
3rd Character: Rena Merlania  
  
Age: 15  
  
Born: December 25, 1988, Merlania Anarchy  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Hair color: Blonde (No, she's not literally stupid)  
  
Eye color: Changes according to mood (Red is angry, blue is sad, etc.)  
  
Likes: Cute things  
  
Dislikes: Death  
  
Important factors: World peace (Miss Congeniality!)  
  
Appearance: She has two, long bangs on her left side of her head and three longer ones at her right. She has a purple diamond attached to her forehead that was planted after her birth. It signifies that she was born at the day of our Christ. She has long, stylish ponytails at the back of her hair and it goes all the way down to her chest. A choker is worn on her neck. She wears a red drape that covers her chest while she wears nothing on her shoulders. Her skirt is so short that Petro has a problem of looking under. She wears bronze, heavy, but dense bracelets to cast her curing magic. Her legs are beautifully shown as a result of her short skirt. Her shoes are well suited for travel.  
  
Background: Rena, beautiful and pretty as she is, was the princess in her hometown of Merlania. (What is it with RPG's and princesses? They're always the first girl you join! Well, not every girl.) She was born at the birth of Jesus Christ and was heavenly blessed with the wonders of God, healing magic. After she was born, her mother died, so Rena never had a great deal of thought on how she died or how she lived as a child, or even teach Rena how to be a woman. Her pearl on her forehead was placed after she was born (read the "Appearance" section) and bothered the baby Rena for many years, she has a diamond in her forehead, for Pete's sake!  
  
Rena was placed under heavy security at all times. This bore Rena as she grew as she never had friends to accompany her all the time. (Seems that she and Ryu have something in common. *wink wink) She spends most of her time dancing, singing, and playing croquet during her 15-year death- bore. She needed to get out and explore the land, experience the experiences people had, feel the wind breeze through her body for once. Great ambition she had, but her father, who was extremely vain after his wife died, said that he doesn't want to lose her the way he lost her mother. Rena, therefore, despised her father for the rest of her life.  
  
Occasionally, she sneaks out, disguising herself as a homeless girl desperate for food. Like she would ever! For the first time of her life, she realized what life was like outside the castle. People were in great poverty. Little stores were set up and crumple every day of the week. Elderly people and children were dying. Rena then finally showed off her powers for the first time and people called her a saint for she was blessed the day Jesus was born. This stopped when the guards found her whereabouts and took her away, because they thought a kid was going to stab her with a knife while supposedly, he was actually trying to cut a piece of fruit that she gave to him. Rena's punishment was long and painful. Back to royal life . . . again.  
  
For some reason, Rena liked living in poverty like the people outside the castle walls. They liked her, they respected her, they gave her food, although they were filthy anyways. She need to go back, she belonged to the people! Security began to get tighter after she got caught and that made her mad. She was most graceful when Ryu and Petro came to save the day. They were actually trying to request permission to get out! Rena tagged along after being infatuated at the glance of Ryu. Strong, cute, adventurous. (Damn! Why can't I be like that!?) (That's just because you're a slob!) (Shut up, Kirby!) But there was a problem, she wore an elegant dress and the only decent clothing were the rags that she wore and a tailor-made suit that she secretly made. (See "Appearance") On forward, away from Merlania, she was going away from home forever.  
  
RW: Wow, it took THAT long to describe these characters!?  
  
Kirby: Serves u right.  
  
RW: ?  
  
Kirby: You knew u should have done it earlier.  
  
RW: ...  
  
Kirby: You're pathetic! Why can't u be responsible, like a hero . . . like me?  
  
RW: Puffball, your THIS close from a knify death! (Black Mage's address to Fighter, www.nuklearpower.com, see the comic, its hilarious!)  
  
Kirby: !  
  
RW: Must . . . kill..  
  
Kirby: POYO! Gotta run away!  
  
RW: Die, balloon, die!  
  
Kirby: AHHHHH!!!!!  
  
RW: Get back here!  
  
Kirby: (raspberry) I don't think so!  
  
RW: Urge to kill . . . rising . . . (Homer Simpson)  
  
(That concludes the interlude, you must have wasted 10 minutes reading all of this stuff! If you're critizing me because I panicked and didn't know what to do, I suggest you stop reading this and go to the next chapter!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Why are you still here? Go away!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
HEY! I'm warning you!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You . . . just don't go away . . . DUN YA!?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
There's this button that says, "Back" pressit!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
....now?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
OKAY I GIVE UP! U win, here's your twenty-bucks, happy? Now go!) 


	6. And So Our Adventure begins?

Chapter 5: And so our adventure begins . . . ?  
  
Ryu, Rena, Petro and Kirby set off to the plains of Yulana. A brown circle of dirt covered the grassy area. It was the destination of Kirby's landing. Kirby looked back at the site and his eyes started to shine. But he knew that he had to go on, so he caught up to the group and jumped on Ryu's back.  
"!? Kirby?"  
"Poyo, poyo, poyo!"  
Ryu fell silent, "Petro?"  
"He just wants to go on your back."  
"Right."  
(From now on, Kirby is going to speak in English. Petro will automatically address this to Ryu and Rena unless Petro happens to be missing.)  
Rena went closer to Ryu, "So Kirby, where are were you born?"  
"In Popstar."  
"Popstar? That's a first for me."  
"..."  
"What's wrong Kirby?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay then."  
They cross the Yulana plains with a breeze. Then a forest appeared.  
"What's that?" Kirby asked.  
"A forest. What do U expect?" Petro exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but . . . "  
Before Kirby could say anything else, Ryu entered the forest. Kirby started to shiver at the horrors that could pop out any minute.  
Twenty minutes passed by . . .  
"I'm hungry."  
"You just ate, Kirby." Rena said.  
"I'm hungry!"  
"We didn't bring any food, we just -"  
"I'M HUNGRY!"  
Birds from all over the trees quickly escaped the area. Petro snapped, "Darn, would of had them!" They stopped walking and found themselves in the middle of nowhere in a forest. Ryu sighed and sat on a rock. "What are going to do, now? We didn't bring anything."  
Kirby's belly started to grumble. But that grumble was so loud that more birds escaped the area. Petro walked away slowly as he said, "I'll be right there."  
"Petro! Come back here!"  
"Poyo, poyo!"  
"Petro! Petro? Where are you, Petro!?"  
"POYO, POYO!"  
Silence . . . then a shadow pounced and approached the three, only to see that the shadow was Petro. He caught a bird. "Gotcha!"  
"Oh for crying out loud, Petro!" Ryu stood up, causing Kirby to fall into the bushes. "Stop that! There are millions of them all over the place! Catch another one some other time!"  
"Glad u said that!"  
Ryu slapped his palm flat on his face, "Damnit..."  
"Help! I can't see!"  
"Kirby!?" Rena's eyes suddenly turned blue, "Kirby where are you?"  
"In the bushes! I'm itching all around!"  
"Where?"  
  
A rustling sound came from behind, "Over here!"  
"Kirby!"  
Rena saw a red shoe sticking out on a bush. She quickly pulled it out, and out came Kirby. Her pull was so strong that Kirby flew up and Ryu caught him. Kirby had red rashes all over himself and started shivering.  
"Awww, you're hurt!" Rena said.  
"Ow . . . /Poyo . . . "  
Ryu looked at Rena and nodded. She then smiled and nodded as well. Ryu agreed and placed the red-rashed Kirby on the ground. Rena knelt down to Kirby and closed her eyes as she applied her hands two inches from the pink ball. "Stand still, Kirby. This won't hurt a bit." Her pearl on her forehead started to glow and she chanted:  
"Fcoujo xouc Bahro, DEN!"  
Her pearl then started to glow white and a beam of light flashed on her hands. Her hands started to glow as well. Then some type of force field surrounded Kirby and he felt a comfortable, soothing aura all over his body. The light subsided and Rena opened her eyes only to see no red marks on Kirby anymore. Kirby stood up and felt himself. He felt no pain! So he jumped up and said, "Poyo!" he created another cute smile.  
"Thank ya thank ya Rena!"  
She smiled back, "Anytime."  
And so they walked again and Kirby didn't feel any better, he was still hungry!  
"Hey! When are we gonna eat!?"  
"Patience, Kirby, we can eat when we get to another tavern." Ryu said.  
"Poyo, how long would that take?"  
"Um . . . " Ryu thought about it and looked at his map that he took out from his pocket. He studied it and pointed to some landmarks. He nodded and puts the map back to his pocket.  
"So?"  
"Uh . . . probably a good three hours would do the trick."  
"Poyo . . . " Kirby started to feel faint and his face squeaked when it connected to Ryu's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Kirby," Rena said, "We're almost there."  
"Poyo . . . "  
An hour later.  
"ZzZzZzZzZ..." Kirby was peacefully sleeping on Ryu's shoulder. He was so light that Ryu almost couldn't feel him.  
"Hey, Ryu."  
"What, Petro?"  
"Say, I'm kinda hungry myself . . . "  
"Shut up."  
"'Aight."  
Another hour.  
"Hey, Ryu."  
"What?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Shut up."  
"OK!"  
Thirty minutes.  
"Hey! There's an opening!" Petro pointed out.  
Ryu saw light come through an opening in the trees. "Hey seems that you're right."  
"All right! We're getting outta there!" Petro ran ahead of the group and approached the exit. But when he was inches away from freedom, he suddenly made an abrupt stop and his body looked as if he bumped into something. Well . . . he did.  
"Owowowowowowowowowow...."  
"Petro! Petro! Are you all right!?" Ryu ran and completely forgot Kirby, so his light body flew from Ryu's shoulders and Rena gasped. "Kirby!"  
She caught it and then it woke up. "Poyo?"  
"Hi there!" She had dirt all over her front.  
"Poyo!" another cute smile. Then turned around after he heard a "Petro!" from Ryu. He saw Ryu running toward Petro, who was somehow making a weird pose in midair. "Poyo!" He quickly jumped off Rena and ran toward the incident. Rena then followed. Then when they were halfway there, Kirby and Rena felt that they weren't feeling the ground anymore. Confused as they are, they looked down. A dirty pit appeared out of nowhere. Kirby gasped and he and Rena fell down to the hole. Ryu heard a thud from behind him and he turned around to see a mist of dirt escaping a hole. Petro finally reached the ground and rendered himself unconscious. Ryu approached the hole and saw Kirby and Rena, knocked out. Then an evil laugh filled the area.  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Ryu reached the butt of his sword on his back, "Uh oh, this is not good..." He assumed the ready position as he looked around for anything suspicious. There was a sound of rustling. "Come out and show yourself!" Ryu yelled.  
There was silence, the birds were chirping in the background. Ryu didn't move from his spot. Something was out to get him . . .  
Then a shadow appeared and pounced on Ryu, he landed hard on the ground and saw what had jumped him.  
"IT'S YOU!" 


	7. The Face of Truth

Chapter 6: The Face of Truth  
  
(Oh I totally forgot! In case you've been wondering, I don't own any Kirby characters! Should of known what I forgot to mention in that disclaimer . . . )  
  
"Ryu?"  
"Miko?"  
"Is that really you?"  
"I thought you were dead!"  
"I thought YOU were dead!"  
The mystery boy stood up and backed away. Ryu got up and wiped of the dirt on himself. "Miko . . . ?"  
"Yo?"  
"I can't believe it's you!"  
"Hey, whaddya know, it's the same Ryu I've seen after six months of disappearance . . . only stronger."  
"Heh, how've you been?"  
"Tch, never been better."  
Silence.  
"Why did you set that trap?" Ryu said.  
"Me?"  
"Yes you."  
"Oh, uh . . . " Miko thought about it for a while and said, "I was searching for someone."  
"Who?"  
"Well its-"  
Before Miko could say anything, they heard a groan from the ground. It was Petro. "Okay, who did that stupid trick!?" He looked up and saw a human he had never seen before. He has blond hair, a scar on his neck, a black sleeveless shirt, revealing his muscles, his pants were white and has red stripes along the side. His fists looked as if it were "built." Petro got up and scratched his head, "I don't supposed we've met."  
Miko studied Petro and raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?"  
"Da names' Petro, pleased to meet ya!" Petro handed him his right hand.  
"Heh, its Miko. The pleasure's all mine." Miko returned his handshake but since his was muscle-built, he squeezed hard. Petro felt the agony on his hand, "Yes, yes, OK! You can let go now!" He did, "ow, ow . . . "  
"What are you doing here, Miko?" Ryu said.  
"I was about to say the same thing, myself."  
"Well, its a long story . . . "  
"POYO!"  
Miko heard that.  
"Hey, did you hear that?"  
Ryu got bewildered, "Hear what?"  
"That high-pitched voice."  
"Oh, that's-"  
"POYO!"  
"Kirby."  
"Kirby? What's a kirby?"  
The pitfall behind them suddenly picked up dirt and Rena flew out. She screamed and landed on Ryu, but he effortlessly caught her in his arms. Miko's eye's widened. Rena opened her eyes and saw Ryu. Then she squealed and hugged him. "Hi Ryu!" Ryu felt unsure. He was being hugged by a girl in front of his best friend whom he thought died in an invasion. Miko jumped in, "Is that your . . . "  
"Rena? No, she's not."  
"Oh." Miko took a glimpse at Rena. Damn, she's hot!  
"What!?" Rena frowned.  
"I already told you Rena. You're not my girl!"  
"But- but-" Then she thought of something, "What about the other times? Those 'endless nights?'"  
"Huh!? What are you talking about!?" He dropped her.  
"You know, that time that you licked me!"  
"Wait a minute!"  
Miko found this interesting and sat down, cris-cross-applesauce. Petro sat right next to him and handed him some popcorn. (Wait, that's not right . . . )  
"-and you fondled me like I was your pet!?"  
"I NEVER DID ANY OF THOSE THINGS TO YOU!"  
"Fine, than why did you grab my breast a week ago?"  
"What . . . ?" Ryu thought about it, "I was getting you out of harm's way!"  
"Um . . . " Rena knew she was gonna lose, "Then see if you can get away from kissing my lips that other time . . . "  
"Huh?"  
"I'm enjoying this!" Petro said to Miko after grabbing a handful of buttery popcorn.  
"Me too!" Miko grabbed another handful.  
Kirby finally climbed out of the pitfall after gasping for breath from lifting up Rena. He see Ryu and Rena talking to each other and some person was sitting next to Petro eating . . .  
"POPCORN!"  
Kirby ran in a frenzy and paid no attention to anything on its path. That means that he collided with Ryu and Rena and tripped them, but he kept going without any recoil. He pounced on Petro and grabbed the bowl full of popcorn. In an instant he opened his mouth and hovered the whole thing. Popcorn, bowl and all.  
"Hey! That's my popcorn, you little pig!"  
Miko heard what Petro just said and scratched his head, "Hey, you."  
"What?"  
"What's that 'poya, poyi' trash?"  
"...oh."  
Ryu opened his eyes and found himself on the ground, and being suffocated. He sees two round things and an exotic smell of perfume surrounding him. His crotch was on something as he feels his manhood starting to grow. He looked up and saw Rena's pretty face on his hair, she was smiling. He looked down and saw her crotch rubbing against his. Hold up . . .  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
He quickly got up and Rena fell on the ground. She got up and blushed as she saw Ryu hiding his red, irritable face from the group.  
"Liked that, didn't you?"  
"Go away."  
"Whatever you say, sweety pie."  
"Grr . . . "  
"WHERE DID U GET DA POPCORN!?" Kirby yelled, "I WANT MORE!"  
"Kirby! Shut your little mouth!" Petro yelled back.  
"POPCORN! POPCORN!" Kirby chanted.  
Miko felt alone now. He sees two different things happening at the same time in the middle of a forest. A boy arguing with a pink ball and his best friend fiending off one of the cutest girls he has ever seen. Miko realized what this might cause and told everybody to, "SHUT UP!"  
Everybody froze.  
"Shhhhhh."  
Ryu and Rena exchanged horrified looks. Petro and Kirby also exchanged horrified looks. Kirby didn't know but, "Uh, oh."  
They heard a sound from afar. It was the sound of flapping wings and it's getting stronger. Petro walked in the middle of the group and said, "Hey, wanna know what I wanna do right now?"  
Everybody nodded.  
"Right!" Petro started to run away.  
"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby followed him.  
"Wait!" Ryu trailed and picked up Kirby.  
"Hold up!" Rena flew.  
"Wait fer me!" Miko said lastly.  
Petro ran as fast as he could and saw an opening in the forest. "Over there!" He was inches from the point until he abruptly stopped again. He collided with the same invisible wall! "Ouch . . . "  
"That idiot!" Ryu looked behind and saw Rena and Miko running, he threw Kirby and Rena caught him. Ryu picked up the knocked-out Petro and ran toward the depths of the forest.  
"Petro! Didn't you realize that you bumped into the same wall?" Ryu yelled.  
"Blah blah blah . . . "  
Ryu found another opening in the forest and ran through. They were finally out of the forest! Yet they faced another problem. They were in the open, and seen as sitting ducks. Rena and Miko caught up from behind until they arrived . . .  
"It's here."  
"It can't be."  
"Not now."  
"What is it?" Kirby said.  
"Kirby." Petro said, "Prepare to fight."  
Then the sky turned gray and thunder filled the clouds. Shadows from the sky started to appear and swarms of huge figures with small wings appeared.  
"Kirby," Ryu said, "ever wonder who were the Gormatrons?"  
"Uh . . . yeah?" Kirby said, unsure.  
"Well, here they are." 


	8. A Fight 'Til the Death

Chapter 7: A Fight 'Til the Death  
  
Ryu stepped in front of the group and took out his shimmering sword. It shined brightly and had no spots in it. Petro got up and quickly recovered his senses as he went behind Ryu, holding his staff in his hand. Rena and Miko followed through and stood at Ryu's side. Kirby climbed up Ryu and saw one green figure after another land on the grassy area. They growled and roared at the sight of the humans. Kirby saw Ryu's spotless sword. His eyes shined and adored it. Then he closed his eyes . . . it reminded him of . . .  
"Hey Kirby," Rena said, "What are you doing?"  
His eyes remained closed then when he opened his eyes, his body started to shimmer. A green hat with a yellow ball in the end appeared on his head and a small, golden, plastic-looking sword appeared on his hand. He became Sword Kirby!  
Ryu looked behind him and saw the wonderful transformation. Kirby jumped off Ryu and walked in front of him. "To Meta-Knight."  
Petro was unsure who he was talking about.  
Ryu now knows that Kirby is ready for battle. "Guys, assume fighting position!"  
"Ha!" Rena and Petro jumped on one side of Ryu, creating a human triangle. Miko was unaware but he fitted himself in the triangle as well.  
"Okay when they come . . . " Ryu started to say. One green creature roared " . . . we fight."  
The Gormatrons were as ugly as ever. They assume an ugly and a dumber verion of Piccolo. Only thing is, they don't have capes and a hat, and their body was green all over. The black marks represents their stench.  
Ryu and the others stood there for a while, the winds rushed through them. Then the whole army charged at them . . .  
"Steady . . . "  
The army is getting closer, Kirby started to sweat.  
"Steady . . . "  
Kirby is getting scared now, they're gonna collide!  
"Steady!"  
"Ryu!" Kirby yelled.  
He ignored him. Then his sword started to glow, then Petro's staff, then Rena's bracelets. Kirby got bewildered by the sight.  
"Kirby, Miko, get beside me!" Ryu commanded.  
They did.  
"Steady!"  
The army is ten feet away from them. Their weapons started to glow a reddish color.  
"NOW!"  
Rena and Petro chanted some type of foreign word and a huge force field surrounded the group, causing the front Gormatron army to fly back to the rear. They disintegrated in an instant. The back army now charged at them. Ryu pointed his sword in the air and yelled, "Go!"  
Rena automatically knelt and yelled out, "Brokku Shiirudo!" A white force field covered the whole group. Ryu stood next to Kirby, "can you fight?"  
"Poyo!" Kirby nodded.  
"Let's go!" Ryu and Kirby rushed in and began slashing the creatures. Miko closed his eyes and his hands started to glow. His hands turned to metal and started burning red. He then made a war cry as he ran toward the horde. Kirby was getting the hang of it. Slashing one monster after another. They just fell without any integrity. It reminded him of the Waddle Dee's that just stand there, waiting for him to destroy them. Then he got swiped by a near Gormatron and fell back. His body slammed at Ryu body and he jumped. He looked behind and saw the wounded Kirby. "Are u ok?"  
"Poyo, po!" Kirby felt determined.  
"Here, go on my back!"  
He did.  
Ryu then held his sword up, and signaled Kirby to do the same. Both swords glowed and started to raise temperature, it felt pleasantly warm. Then their bodies started to glow and then Ryu did a horizontal slash, causing Kirby to involuntarily do it as well and out came a wave that sliced through one side of the Gormatron army. Kirby didn't believe what power Ryu had, and the use of combining was so strong! Ryu smiled and nodded at Kirby. He nodded back as he left Ryu's side to continue fighting.  
Petro found himself surrounded but he knew that he could do something about that.  
"Hey y'all, can't we just be friends?"  
ROAR!!!  
Silence.  
"Guess not."  
Petro lifted his staff up in the air and slammed it to the ground, creating a shockwave that destroyed every Gormatron in a twenty-feet radius. Petro shook his head in disappointment. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, imagine what enemies could do to you . . . "  
ROAR!!!  
"Whoops, gotta run!"  
Miko held his right arm and electric pulses began to build from his arm to his hand. He clenched it, thus creating more power. A row of Gormatrons approached them. "Hmmm, this should be interesting!" As the head Gormatron approached him, Miko unleashed a powerful jab to the chest, creating huge recoil to the creature. It was so strong that the trailing Gormatrons tipped over, one by one like dominoes. "Heh, who want's some?"  
Rena looked up at the sky and chanted, "Jimmed kxo Wetj!"  
Winds started to build then a huge thunderbolt came roaring down to earth. The impact to the ground created a shock to the whole battlefield. Amazingly, Ryu, Petro, Kirby, Miko and she wasn't hurt.  
After a while, all of the Gormatrons were finished off and the last of them flew away. They had won!  
"We did it." Ryu said.  
"All right!" Petro yelled.  
"Whew, what a workout!" Miko said.  
Kirby found Rena and hugged her while creating a very cute smile, "Poyo, poyo!"  
"Yay! We won, Kirby!"  
"Poyo, poyo!"  
"We couldn't have done it without you!"  
"Poyo!"  
"Heh, not bad, not bad . . . "  
Everyone froze. It didn't come from any of them.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the little shrimp that ran away from home."  
Ryu recognized that voice, " . . . you."  
An evil laugh filled the area as a man with a dark cloak descended to the ground. He had long, black hair that touched his ankles, his face was hidden from his hair and he had a dark looking sword that stretched two times as long as he was. He was also wearing spiky armor under his cloak and is boots were highly noticeable. When he touched ground, Ryu blurted out, "Hydragos . . . "  
"So we meet again."  
Silence.  
"So how are things now, now that you don't have a father and a brother?"  
"Shut up."  
"Oh, please, you shouldn't be disrespectful to somebody older than you. Is that what your father taught you?"  
"Shut . . . up!"  
"You disappoint me, Ryu, you never appreciated life, haven't you? After all the times you've had with that little girl, Sakura (Rena shuddered) and all of the friends you had, (Miko shuddered) and all of the stupid people you came across in your stupid little adventure, (Petro and Kirby shuddered) you're still a spoiled little brat that doesn't know the difference between right and wrong."  
Ryu had his head down. He still had grip of his sword. Then the sword started to catch on fire. Rena knew what he was going to do and gasped, "No! Don't do it!"  
"You scumbag!" Ryu said.  
"NO! I won't let you!" Rena began to run toward Ryu.  
"Stop, Rena!" Petro grabbed Rena and restrained her.  
"Ryu!"  
"There's nothing you can do!"  
"NO!"  
"Poyo?"  
Kirby looked at Miko. Miko looked back. "So, you understand what's happening, little man?"  
"Poyo, poyo?" Kirby shrugged.  
"Yeah, me too."  
Ryu's eyes started to turn red. He was building rage. Hydragos sighed.  
"There you are again, getting mad for the wrong reasons. You never learn your lesson, don't you?"  
Ryu's body started to catch on fire now. He walked toward Hydragos slowly, step after step.  
"RYU! DON'T DO IT!"  
Ryu then made a war cry and dashed toward Hydragos. He shook his head of disappointment and pulled off his cloak, revealing his spiky armor. Ryu swung his sword at Hydragos. Just as the blade connected, a huge black hole surrounded both Ryu and Hydragos. "Hm? What's this?" Hydragos said.  
"RYU!" Tears started to form on Rena's eyes.  
Ryu saw what he was in and tried to pull his sword back, but some current is sucking him in! Hydragos yelled, "Why, you- WHAT IS THIS POWER!?"  
Ryu didn't know himself. Kirby saw that black hole they were in and suddenly remembered something. Just as before the latched doors shut tight in his star, a black hole surrounded Meta-Knight. Could Meta-Knight be . . . ?  
"Poyo!" Kirby, still with his Sword ability, ran toward the black hole.  
"Kirby!?" Petro yelled, "Kirby! Come back! It's dangerous!"  
"Leave it to me!" Kirby yelled.  
"KIRBY!"  
Kirby jumped on Ryu and tried to swipe Hydragos. It didn't bulge, but when Kirby swung his sword the black hole made an explosion sound and the hole raged out of control.  
"NOO!!!" Rena yelped.  
Kirby looked back at Rena who was still restrained from Petro and Miko was just standing there. Kirby smiled and pounced on Hydragos head.  
"Why you, little-"  
ZAP! Just when Hydragos was about to finish his sentence, the black hole disappeared. Hydragos, Ryu and Kirby was gone . . .  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" 


	9. A Bitter Loss, But All Is Not Lost!

(Well, that's a bit of a shocker isn't it? Now that Ryu and Kirby are separated from Petro, Rena, and Miko [?], a chapter will be focused on either Ryu and Kirby, or Petro and Rena. I'm going to start with Petro and Rena. Then the next chapter will focus on Ryu and Kirby. Then Petro and Rena in the next. See the pattern? Well, anyways, this will keep going until they reunite again. Chapters focusing on Rena and Petro will probably won't get through the story with Kirby, and this is a Kirby story. I dunno, improvise for once.)  
  
Chapter 8: A Bitter Loss . . . But All Is Not Lost!  
  
"RYU!"  
Rena knelt down, hid her face and broke into tears after the also shocked Petro released her. Petro walked slowly past Rena and approached the empty space that once had his friend and his little friend. The enemy of his enemy was his friend. His state of shock caused him to drop his staff to the grassy plains, he was about to cry too . . .  
Miko witnessed the whole thing but somehow didn't feel as empathetic as Rena and Petro. He looked both ways to see if anybody was watching him, and slowly ran away from the place where they fought.  
"I can't be seen like this!" Miko thought.  
Petro heard the footsteps of Miko and quickly looked at Miko's direction, he was trying to sneak away! "What are you doing?"  
Miko stopped. "Huh? Oh me? Uh . . . "  
"Ryu's your best friend, right? Shouldn't you be remorseful?"  
"Oh, yeah. Of course!"  
Petro raised an eyebrow. Something's fishy about him . . . Rena finally took her hands away from her face. Her face was drenched as the result of her sorrow. She sees Petro looking at Ryu's friend she didn't know. She took her integrity with her when she stood up and stared at Miko.  
"Damn! That chick just doesn't get any better than this!" Miko thought to himself.  
She went closer to him while holding her hands together. Miko felt nervous now. Other than Sakura, Rena is just a sparkplug!  
"Who are you?" Rena began.  
"!?" Miko didn't say a word.  
Petro walked and approached Rena's side. "Yeah, Miko, who are you?"  
"Well, I-" Miko started to say.  
"Are you hiding something?" Petro asked.  
"What? Don't be silly! Um..." Miko felt the adrenaline rushing through his body. He can't be caught like this! So he turned around and made the run for it. Petro lifted his staff up and chanted, "Viho Rcesb!" His staff's tip caught on fire and it grew larger and larger. Petro pointed at Miko and the flames started to rush toward him! When it reached him, the flames hit the ground instead, Miko sighed of relief. Petro then waved his hands horizontally and a huge wall of flame surrounded Miko. He was trapped. Rena approached Miko again, this time showing anger.  
"Who are you!?"  
"Errrr . . . "  
Miko started to groan. His fists started to pulse out of control. It felt as if though it affected him like a disease. Then his chest started to grow abnormally. Disgusted, Rena hid her face and closed her eyes. Miko was laying down face up and shrieking as if he were fatally shot. This chest starts to grow abnormally bigger and bigger . . .  
Petro almost wanted to vomit.  
Then a huge explosion engulfed Miko and the explosion caused Rena to fall backwards. She collided with Petro and he lost balance and they fell at the same time. Gaining consciousness, Petro sat up and saw what was left of Miko. Nothing. Miko was just another bite in the dust. Petro also saw something else, it was something he had imagined for a long time. Rena was on him, knocked-out. Her face was in a sleeping phase. She was tired, she was hurt, she is hot! Petro wanted to do what he so desired do to her, french kiss her. But he doesn't want her to think it was him that kissed her. What can he do!? He's alone, with a girl, in a large plain field that used to have Gormatron corpses all around after they defeated them. What harm is it causing? Just a kiss and nobody will notice. Rena IS unconscious. But Rena likes Ryu. How can he show love to Rena if all she loves is . . .  
"Ryu!"  
Petro thought of a wonderful idea. He put the unconscious Rena down to the grassy earth and summoned his staff. He closed his eyes and jammed his staff to the grass, causing his armband to glow. He waved his hands apart and chanted a phase. Winds started to build and it grew stronger and stronger. It was so strong that it formed into a small tornado a tall as Petro. The tornado engulfed Petro and he can feel as if he's falling. After a while it stopped.  
Petro opened his eyes and everything is pitch black. Then a flash appeared in the middle of the dark and the flash grew to create a crescent moon. Something came out of the shape. It was a beautiful woman with purple drapes. Her presence brings a purple color in the atmosphere. The woman doesn't appear to be happy, "You left me without a trace, Petro."  
"Wha-" Petro suddenly realized why and quickly stammered. "Oh uh, I'm sorry, something broke my concentration."  
"Oh," The woman answered. "nature called."  
"Ohanami-sama! You don't understand! It was a -"  
"I don't want any of your excuses. I just want to know why are you here."  
Petro bowed so low that he formed a 120-degree angle. "I ask for your forgiveness!" (I just realized something about Ohanami. Her name does NOT mean "Moon watching." It actually means "Flower watching." "hana" means flower. Darn! Feel like changing her name, but hey, it's her name. Probably won't make her happy if I did . . . )  
Ohanami stood there, feeling sorry for Petro's humbleness. She walked toward him and softly patted his head. Petro looked up and saw Ohanami showing a friendly nod. Petro quickly got out of the bow.  
"What is it that you want, Petro?"  
"Oh, ok, uh . . . " How is Petro going to explain this?  
"...or is something troubling you?  
"Well, it's just . . . there is this girl, and I really like her. But she really likes my friend and I've really done some stupid things in front of her. So I . . . "  
Petro went closer to Ohanami.  
"...would you mind if you can transfigure me to my friend?"  
Ohanami just smiled and stood at Petro for a moment. Petro started to sweat, he didn't like that look! Would it mean a "yes," or a "NO!"? Instead Ohanami disappeared and everything turned pitch black again.  
"Ohanami-sama! Ohanami-sama!"  
Petro could feel winds building up and he feels as if he's falling again. Then after a moment, he opened his eyes in reality again.  
He looked around and everything didn't change. Rena was still there, they were still in the plains, no one in a million miles could see them . . .  
Petro reached for his staff, but when he gripped it, he felt something sharp and a red line of blood appeared on his hand! He realized that he wasn't holding his staff anymore . . .  
He was holding a sword.  
Petro couldn't believe it. He had two red armbands on his wrists. He wasn't wearing pants anymore. He felt something heavy on his back. His forehead had a red long piece of cloth. He has brown hair . . .  
Petro was now Ryu!  
He looked all over himself and started to laugh. "Thank you, Ohanami- sama! Thank you!" But it wasn't his voice, his voice was deeper and more masculine.  
"Hey! I sound like Ryu!"  
Petro experienced his voice.  
"Shut up, Petro!"  
"I don't trust you. We should depart."  
"Eat this sword!"  
"Patience, we're almost there . . . "  
"Rena is the love of my life!"  
"I'm the best of the best!"  
"Muahahahahahahahahaha!"  
Rena finally woke up from her trance and groaned in pain. That explosion was no memory to her. Then when she looked around, she saw someone that was holding a sword and hopping around . . .  
"Ryu!"  
"Huh?"  
Petro looked around and saw the beautiful Rena run to him. Petro made a smirk.  
"Oh I thought I lost you!" She hugged him. He could almost melt . . .  
"Oh, uh, yeah!"  
"How did you get out? Where's Kirby? And . . . " she looked around still in Petro's arms. "...where's that Petro?"  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"What's wrong, Ryu?"  
"Oh! Nothing! Nothing's the matter! We're alone now!"  
"Yes . . . you're right . . . "  
Petro could feel the suspense. His heart is beating ever so fast!  
"Ryu?" She caressed Petro's shirt.  
"Yes, my dove?"  
"...I love you."  
"Score!" Petro made a smile that infatuated Rena the first time.  
"What?"  
"Oh, I mean, 'Sure!"  
"Oh, Ryu . . . " She wrapped her arms around Petro and kissed him in the mouth. Petro could feel her tongue rolling around his as if she were forcing it. Petro slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, playing with Rena's tongue. Petro's wish has finally come true! After about thirty seconds, their lips separated. Both Petro and Rena blushed. Rena placed her hand on Petro's face, then she said, "Petro . . . "  
"Huh?"  
"Petro, Petro, Petro, Petro, Petro, Petro . . .  
  
"Wha-what's goin' on!?"  
"Petro, Petro, Petro . . . " Every time Rena said his name, it sounded dimmer and dimmer and dimmer. Then it became louder and louder and LOUDER!  
"PETRO!"  
"AHHHH!!!!" Petro opened his eyes and found himself on the ground. He sees Rena in front of him, trying to shove him.  
"Oh you're awake, thought you were dead." She said with no emotion.  
"Huh?" Petro quickly stood up and felt himself. Black hair, purple shirt, no gash on his hand. He was Petro again! But something wasn't right . . .  
"Rena?"  
"What?"  
"I, uh . . . " Petro felt his lips. He could still taste Rena's mouth. Tasted like . . . vanilla.  
"I love you!" Petro yelled.  
"What!?" Rena slapped Petro hard on the back of his head. "Snap out of it!"  
Petro now realized that he just experienced a dream, but Ohanami made it so that the feelings were real. Petro gave her his unconditional thanks.  
He looked and smiled at Rena. Rena raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"  
Petro smugged, "Nuthin'." 


End file.
